herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chavo
El Chavo del Ocho is the main character of the TV show of the same nickname. In the original TV show, he was portrayed by Roberto Gómez Bolaños, who also was the creator of said show. El Chavo is an eight-years-old orphan. "Chavo" is a Mexican Spanish slang for "kid"; Chavo's real name is not known, but in some episodes he calls himself Chente, short for Vicente, after a friend who died in the orphan home in which he was abandoned. Generally Chavo is enthusiastic, creative and good-natured, but on the other hand he is also rather naïve and very gullible. He is not particularly bright (which Roberto Gómez Bolaños insinuated on the launch of the animated series may be consequence of poor nutrition) and is remarkably clumsy, often hitting Quico, Don Ramón and Señor Barriga with balls, shoes, hammers, bricks, chairs and other objects. Chavo arrived at the neighborhood at the age of four and apparently lived in apartment #8 with an elderly woman (who is never seen, but mentioned in the novel El diario de El Chavo del 8). After her death, Chavo spends most of his time inside an abandoned barrel that he calls his "secret hideout". He has a craving for ham tortas, a popular kind of sandwich in Mexico. He has a crush on Paty, along with Quico (which is their first fight over their crush, although she kisses Chavo in the animated series). Despite being a hungry 8-year-old child, he seems to have an incredible physical strength, since that his punches are able to stun or even topple a full-grown man, mostly Don Ramón. In the English dub version of the series, he is voiced by Mona Marshall. Unlike from the original series and the Spanish version of the animated series, instead of being called "Chente" or "Chavito", he is called "Chavorino" by his friends sometimes. Also, the "El" part of his name was officially removed from his character's bios in the animated series, possibly to keep in with the show's English production on Americanizing the series. Also, instead of ham tortas, he has a craving for ham sandwiches, although the Christmas specials states that he also has cravings for jelly sandwiches for a mysterious reason, but those jelly sandwiches are actually ham tortas (ham sandwiches) in the original Spanish version dubbed as jelly sandwiches in the English version. Also, his friend "Vicente" (or Chente) is renamed as Chova (switching the A and the O around). Similar Heroes *Shrek (Shrek) *Johnny Test *Bart Simpson & Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *El Chapulin Colorado Category:Kids Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Adventurers Category:Religious Heroes Category:Street Urchins Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Thieves Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Poor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Athletic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Category:Optimists Category:Victims Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Honest Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Love Rivals Category:Lead Males Category:The Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:False Antagonist